


Death by Tinsel

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Mrs Hudson wondered if it was acceptable to strangle one's lodger with tinsel.





	Death by Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



Mrs Hudson wondered whether it was acceptable to strangle one’s lodger with tinsel.  Possibly it would be deemed contrary to the Christmas spirit, although the Christmas spirit was responsible for her current thoughts.  Namely a Christmas pudding doused in said spirits and then set alight.  Of course, most normal people manage to do this without setting fire to the tablecloth.  But then most normal people don’t balance one end of the plate containing the Christmas pudding on the stem of a pipe, thus allowing the aforementioned spirit to run off the plate and onto the tablecloth.

So the use of tinsel for such a purpose could be termed as within the Christmas spirit.  But tinsel was surely for purely decorative use.  But then, if the tinsel was left around Mr Holmes’ neck, it would be decorative.  In fact, Mrs Hudson thought wryly, if she added a few baubles as well he would do as a replacement for the Christmas tree.  The small one which had been in 221B had suffered irreparable damage when Dr Watson had knocked it over in hurrying to get a jug of water to put out the flaming tablecloth.

This meant that the tinsel could be used both in the Christmas spirit and in a decorative fashion.  But still, Mrs Hudson wasn’t entirely sure she could justify its use.  She had read somewhere that tinsel symbolised the stars in the Bethlehem sky.  Now, stars tended to brighten up the night, and the flames from the tablecloth had undoubtably brightened up 221B, if only temporarily.  Thus, she had three perfectly good reasons for her actions. 

Accordingly, she marched upstairs, tinsel in hand and knocked on the door.

When Dr Watson called ‘Come in’ she went in and said, “Mr Holmes, I have come to strangle you.”

Watson laughed.  “See, Holmes, I knew you had it coming to you.  It was one tablecloth too many.”

Holmes looked up and said, “And how do you propose to do that, Mrs Hudson?”

She held up the tinsel.  “With this.”

Holmes’ eyebrows went up.  “I am not sure it is strong enough to have the desired effect.  And have you considered how you will dispose of my body, and what you will say to the good Inspector Lestrade when he comes to investigate the crime?”

“I shall add some extra baubles to your body and perhaps some holly and ivy and tell the inspector you are a new form of Christmas decoration.”

Holmes gave a bark of laughter.  “I see you have it all thought out.  In which case I had better accept your annual rent increase notification without any argument, in the hope you will spare me for another year.”

Mrs Hudson gave him a considered look.  “In the circumstances, I will agree.  You understand the cost of the tablecloth will be added to this month’s bill, as will the damage caused to the Christmas tree.”

Holmes tried to look contrite.  “It was an unfortunate accident, but I will indeed make amends.”

Mrs Hudson nodded and turned to leave, before adding, “And if you could avoid any more unfortunate accidents for at least a week I am sure we would all be very grateful.”


End file.
